


A demon and an Angel

by DreamsAboutHistory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Smut, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAboutHistory/pseuds/DreamsAboutHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel have been captured by Dean while Sam try to find a cure for his brother. And he got some kinky plans for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A demon and an Angel

"Waky waky ..."  
Castiel emerged from his sleep when Dean gave him a slap in the face. He slowly opened his eyelids, his pupil is adjusting to the sunlight.  
"C'mon sleeping beauty."  
His gaze headed toward Dean's, and he sighed in relief when he saw his face, glad that what he had lived last night was only dream. But he changed his mind when he felt that his hands and legs were still attached to the bed. Castiel tried to move but pain was felt. The angel had a humbler. Castiel gazed in horror at Dean. Who had a demonic smile to see the angel suffering  
"Dean..." Cas tried to say.  
"Good morning to you." The demon snapped.  
"Dean...., come back, please. Stop this. We can help you." The angel begged him whilst Dean passed a hand on Cas's body; softly caressing its bruised skin with an odd sense of gentleness. Castiel just wanted this to stop. Flashback from the night came back in his mind and he closed his eyes, tried to wipe them away from its mind. He knew him. And he knew that there was no changing in the demon's mind.

"Nah-ah. I didn't ended with you. You just gonna take it like a nice little slut. Because that's what you are, don't it?" The demon smiles was wide. His hand stopped to the angel's nipples and twisted one. Which made Castiel sceam.  
"Dean... please..." “Dean, please.” The angel’s voice sounded wrecked, to his own ears.  
Dean pressed a finger to Castiel’s lips. “Sshhh Cas. Even if I love when you beg me, I want you to be quiet now. It’ll hurt less if you obey me.” 

It will hurt less if you obey me. The same words he said last night. Castiel couldn't take it anymore. A tear falled down on his cheek. His friend. His friend raped him, and he was gonna do it again. 

"Dean..." Cas said, the tear rolling down. "You need to fight this. I need you..."  
"Well, I don't." The demon snapped as a chuckle came out of his mouth when he saw that tear. He leaned himself to lick the tear on his pet's face. A shiver came throught the angel's body to his lick.  
"You're gonna be a good angel and do whatever I ask..." He left a hand to the angel's hair which tried to jump away, being afraid of him. The demon slightly frowned before grabbing the man's hair tightly in his hand. Causing enough pain to make him scream.  
"C'mon baby, you know I don't wanna hurt you..." Dean smiles wickedly, his voice riddled with cynicism.  
Castiel breathed hardly. His feels mixed with pain and anger. "Dean, if you can hear me.., we're gonna help you-"  
"You're talkin' to me right? 'Cause the old Dean is dead babe," The demon scoffed.  
"You're... you're not Dean. He would never-"  
"Oh hell, you don't know how much stuff he got in his dirty mind. I just make 'em real... Just like you always wanted."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Well first, I have to say that, as it is my first time showing what I write, I so much hope you will love it!
> 
> I you do, the rest of the story will be soon online!  
> I so much fighted with myself on if I have to pull that online (and run away, hiding) and so I did. 
> 
> Tell me in your comments if you would like to see more specific stuff!  
> Also, the thing I will write will be ONLY sexual so KIDDO MOVE AWAY IF YOU CANT BEAR IT!
> 
> You can find me on my RP Acc: @TheToughCooker
> 
> And see you next time for the part 2! 
> 
>  
> 
> -Sending kisses to everyone's ass-


End file.
